Fever
by momoji.leaf
Summary: Jaehyun sakit dan Jaehyun butuhkan hanya tubuh Taeyong/Jaehyun/Taeyong/Rate Aman/JAEYONG/


**Fever**

 **Jung Jaehyun**

 **Lee Taeyong**

 **NCT Member**

 **NCT belongs to God, Their Parents and SM entertainment**

 **Cerita ini hanya delusi penulis, semua kejadian hanya rekayasa semata.**

* * *

Taeyong menarik selimut _baby blue_ miliknya, beberapa kali dia menggerakkan tubuhnya. Matanya memejam perlahan setelah kenyamanan kini telah dirasakannya dengan boneka anjing –Rookie, yang kini berada dipelukannya.

Taeyong kini perlahan menjemput mimpinya, suara pintu berderik tak lagi menganggunya, dia membiarkan seseorang tak dikenal –lampu kamarnya dan Taeil memang dimatikan, masuk dan naik ke ranjangnya, Taeyong tak memperdulikannya, dia sudah terlalu lelah dengan kegiatan _grup_ sejak pagi hari.

Tetapi ketika sebuah tangan kini menyentuh piyama miliknya dan bersiap membukanya.

"Jaehyun." Taeyong berbisik perlahan, matanya kini menatap mata Jaehyun yang –sedikit sendu. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh tangan Jaehyun, berusaha menghentikan gerakan nakal itu, tetapi matanya membelalak kaget. "Kau demam. Tanganmu hangat sekali."

Jaehyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, lalu tangannya dengan cepat kembali membuka piyama Taeyong.

"Kau harus minum obat atau sebaiknya kita ke dokter." Taeyong dengan cepat kembali menahan tangan besar milik Jaehyun.

"Ini aku sedang mengambil obatku, _hyung_." Suaranya terdengar serak, Taeyong yakin demamnya sangat tinggi.

"Obat apa?"

"Tubuhmu." Tak ada seringai licik atau yang lainnya, dia terlihat sangat serius.

"Jaehyun." Taeyong melayangkan tangannya memukul dada Jaehyun. Rasa panas kini menjalar ke wajahnya.

"Diam, _hyung_. Kau bisa membangunkan Taeil _hyung_." Bisiknya perlahan, tangannya kini telah berhasil membuka piyama atas Taeyong.

"Jaehyun, kau gila. Besok kita ada jadwal." Taeyong merasakan tubuhnya merinding, wajahnya juga kini telah memerah.

Telinga Jaehyun kini seolah telah tuli, dia kini tengah sibuk membuka pakaian dirinya walaupun Taeyong kini terus memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, dan anehnya dia sama sekali tak bisa melawan, apalagi ketika Jaehyun kini tengah membuka celana piyamanya, dia memejamkan matanya, tak ingin melihat apa yang kini Jaehyun lakukan terhadapnya.

Tetapi yang dia dapatkan sedetik kemudian adalah-

"Jaehyun." Seru Taeyong heran ketika ketika tangan besar Jaehyun kini memeluk tubuh kecilnya.

-pelukan.

"Bisa diam tidak, _hyung_. Kau bisa membangunkan Taeil _hyung_." Bisiknya sambil kembali mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Taeyong. "Aku baca disalah satu buku, katanya cara paling ampuh untuk menurunkan demam adalah dengan kontak fisik dengan seseorang, _hyung_."

"Memang bisa seperti itu?" Tanyanya sambil membalas pelukan Jaehyun.

"Makanya aku ingin membuktikannya, _hyung_. Sekarang tidur. Besok kita sibuk."

* * *

"Kau sudah sembuh, Jaehyun?" Tanya Johnny, dengan kerutan bingung didahinya ketika Jaehyun kini tengah duduk di meja makan dengan wajah ceria dan semangkok _sereal_ dihadapannya. "Obatmu itu manjur." Serunya sambil duduk disebelah Jaehyun. "Terima kasih Taeyong _ie_." Serunya ketika dihadapannya kini telah disuguhi _sandwich_ enak. Taeyong tersenyum lalu kini duduk dengan _sereal_ dihadapan dua orang yang merupakan _roommate_ itu.

"Memang apa obatnya?" Tanya Doyoung yang kini tengah duduk didepan televisi dengan cemilan ditangannya. Taeil, Mark, Haechan dan Winwin yang juga berada didepan televisi kini memandang Jaehyun dengan penuh penasaran.

"Tubuh Taeyong _hyung_." Jawab Jaehyun dengan tenang, dia bahkan kembali menyuapkan sesendok _sereal_ ke daam mulut.

Berbeda sekali dengan keadaan ruangan kini _kacau_.

Taeyong harus menggapai minuman untuk membuat _sereal_ turun dengan baik ke lambungnya. Dia tidak ingin mati tersedak.

Taeil kini telah berdiri dari tempat duduknya, bersiap berlari kearah Jaehyun untuk menyumpal mulutnya jika ada _kata-kata tak pantas_ didengar oleh _maknae_ mereaka, keluar.

Doyoung kini telah menyingkirkan cemilannya, menatap bergantian Jaehyun dan Taeyong secara bergantian.

Johnny kini tengah menatap Jaehyun dengan senyum aneh.

"Ini bukan seperti apa yang kalian pikirkan." Seru Taeyong panik, walau dia yakin tak ada satupun diruangan itu yang percaya dengannya –kecuali Mark dan Haechan yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Pantas aku mendengar suara aneh semalam. Mark, Haechan, cepat selesaikan makanan kalian. Aku akan mengantar kalian ke sekolah. Winwin ikut denganku mengantar mereka." Seru Taeil dengan galak, dia menatap Taeyong dengan tajam.

"Jaehyun, katakan sesuatu pada mereka." Jaehyun hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek, membuat Taeyong mengerang frustasi.

"Memang benar begitu, bukan _hyung_?"

Taeyong ingin mengubur dirinya dalam pasir isap sekarang juga.

* * *

END

* * *

Note:

Hai aku kembali. Adakah yang kangen .

Maaf karena membawa cerita aneh ini, sebenarnya beberapa hari ini aku sakit jadi tiba-tiba kepikiran omongan dosen fisika yang bilang kalau cara ampuh untuk mengobati baik demam itu dengan dipeluk oleh orangtuanya _lol_. btw happy birthday to our leader, Jaehyun's fate, NCT's Mom and 5-year-old Lee Taeyong.


End file.
